


at first sight

by tardisheart134



Category: Dean / Cas - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisheart134/pseuds/tardisheart134





	at first sight

“I’m sorry, but I fell in love with you.” Cas looked down at his hands, not daring to meet Dean’s eyes with his confession. 

“When?”   
The steely cool gaze that Dean was giving Cas, put him off but he stammered on. The cat was out of the bag now.   
“I - um - 9 years, 5 months, 23 days ago…" 

Dean looked up as he calculated the very specific amount.   
”9 years ago…we met 9 years ago…so you’re saying you’ve been in love with me since you met me? And you’re just now telling me. What am I supposed to do with that information?“ Dean’s voice was tight and the tips of his ears were getting red. 

Cas opened his mouth to answer but Dean cut him off. ”How could you love me as much as you say you do - and let all this time go by without telling me! Cas - how can you do that!“ It was more of an accusation then a question, but this time Castiel would not be plowed over. 

”Because Dean!“ he exclaimed taking a step towards him…”How can you tell someone you’ve been in love with them since the very first time you laid eyes on them? When is the right time to tell someone that the longer you know them, the more you think you were in love with them even before you knew them, like in a past life or something.“ 

Tears were beginning to sting in the corners of Castiel’s eyes. ”Especially when you are certain…“ Castiel’s tone was softer now, more resigned. ”…certain the person that you love deserves someone better than you. Even if there is a chance you might love me back, I’m afraid that you won’t. Worse than that, I’m afraid you will love me. What if you were in love with me, Dean, and I hurt you? You have the best heart of any man I’ve ever met, I would never survive it if I caused you more pain…“ 

”Cas - “ Dean let out a shaky breath around the name has he held back a floodgate of tears. Dean had never been good at hearing ”I love you“ and there was no doubt that Castiel meant it. No doubt that Castiel had spent days and minutes depriving himself of love in order to protect Dean. ”You should have told me.“

”Why? What does it matter Dean?“

”Because, I feel the same way, you idiot.“ Dean watched as the full weight of his words washed over Cas’ face. ”…the exact same way.“

Dean pulled him close, gathering Castiel’s tear drops and wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs, before pressing a feather soft kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth. 

thank you for reading! <3


End file.
